Trapped in a High School AU
by Di KNight
Summary: Sonic is trapped in another crappy high school AU, but this time it's different. This time he's aware. And he'll do whatever it takes to free himself and friends from the sheer awfulness of it all. My way of pointing out all the terrible high school AUs out there in the archive. As well as a few other horrible things such a ridiculous shippings, OOC, Mary-Sues and other disgraces.


**A/N: Let it be said here and now that I hate high school AUs. To me, they are the worst type of fanfiction. There's also a ton of other things in fanfiction I hate. So I made this nifty little story. My way of pointing all the terrible things that lurk the Sonic the Hedgehog archive. High School? Check. Vampires and Werewolves? Check. Mary-Sues, OOC, bad plot, mixed continuity, bad pairing? All check. Now before you leave thinking you're about to read the worst story ever, I'd advise you to stick around for at least this chapter to see how it works. I hope you all enjoy.**

_Trapped in a High School AU_

* * *

A blue blur shot down the green hills at sonic speed. Racing down Green Hill Zone was the world famous Sonic the Hedgehog enjoying a run through his favorite zone in all of Mobius. From a birds-eye view he looked like a blue lightning bolt tearing apart the grasslands. It was times like these that Sonic really enjoyed; just running around without a care in the world. Since his last adventure with the infamous Dr. Eggman on the Lost Hex, things had been pretty peaceful. After deciding he'd ran enough laps, Sonic sped through a loop hill and headed straight for Emerald Town.

Sonic entered through one of the town gates and raced through the streets looking for his friend Tails' house. What he didn't expect to find was a robed figure who managed to trip Sonic with just a wave of her hand.

Sonic tumbled into the ground, almost doing a Spin-Dash, before being stopped by his spines.

"Hey, who did that?" The Hedgehog whipped his head around until he saw the robed figure standing by a nearby stoplight.

"Hello Sonic the Hedgehog." The voice sounded female. It also seemed to resonate from the surrounding area, not just from the speaker. "My name is FF Ryde Er."

"Well I'm-" Sonic prepared to give his trademark, James Bond style, introduction until realizing the person named FF Ryde Er already knew his name. "As you apparently already know, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Mind telling me why you decided to ruin a good day?"

"Simple." Ryde pointed to a building a few blocks down. It looked like a high school. "I am the new ruler of this universe. Everything here is under my power and I'm going to make a story out of you and your friends."

Given an experience with genies a year or so back, Sonic was especially cautious of that sentence.

"What kind of story?" Sonic bent his knees preparing to fight the stranger if necessary.

"A high school AU." Ryde Er waved his hand and suddenly

Everything

Around

Sonic

Faded

Away

To black.

When Sonic finally woke up, he was facing a large red building. He recognized it as the high school FF Ryde Er pointed at.

"Sonic, what's up!" Came a cheery voice.

The voice's owner was Sonic's longtime friend Tails the Fox.

"Tails, buddy!" Sonic greeted the orange fox with a high five when he flew up the stone steps. "Nice to see ya' pal, maybe you can help me out with this mess."

"Let me guess. You didn't do your summer reading project and now you want to copy of mine?" Tails guessed with a smirk.

"What? No Tails. What are you talking about? It's spring!" Sonic noticed something different about Tails. It took him a while to register but he noticed that his friend was actually wearing clothes! A white T with orange sleeves and pants with holes in the back allowing his tails to fly free. All Sonic could think of was how none of that could possibly make someone faster.

After another look around, Sonic found that the outside of the school was filled with different Mobians walking about; all of them fully dressed.

"Sonic is something wrong with you?" Tails asked.

"Wrong with me? What's this doing here?" Sonic waved his hands in a sweeping motion. "What's going on here? Why is everyone fully clothed? Why are there so many Mobians in one place?"

"Whoa, Sonic calm down! In case you weren't aware, public nudity is against the law. Also, that's a high school. We go here, we were here last year, remember?" Tails was talking in a soothing voice in hopes of calming Sonic down.

"No Tails. I don't know what's wrong with you but this school wasn't here and I think I know just who's responsible for this." With that said, Sonic took off for the same streetlight where he met FF Ryde Er. He was surprised to find she was still there.

"Alright creep, you better tell me what's going on. What's up with Tails?" Sonic demanded.

Ryde Er just laughed.

"As previously stated, I control this world now. Everyone, everything, the timelines, every single thing in your universe is under my control, except you for some reason. No matter, the story will continue and everyone will love it!"

"What do you mean 'everyone will love it?' Just who are you?"

"I'm a fan of course. Now return to the story please."

When Ryde said that, Sonic felt a tug pulling him back to the school; just in time for the bell to ring.

"I don't know what's going on here but I'm gonna find out, even if it means playing through whatever story FF Ryde Er has planned for" Sonic thought to himself.

He looked into the hallway to see Tails talking to someone.

"Don't worry Tails, I'll get us out of this."

With that, Sonic stepped into the hallway and into the worst adventure of his life.

* * *

**A/N: So how's that for a prologue? I kinda like it but I feel like it was missing something. Keep in mind readers; this will not be some typical high school AU, this story is built around destroying those things. Also note that high school AUs are not the only thing this story will be destroying from the inside out. Sonic will still have to deal with things like out of characterness, godmodded Mary-Sues, vampires, werewolves and all sorts of crap. Hope you guys enjoy and stick around for the next chapter. Be sure to review on your way out, I want this to be as good as possible so constructive criticism would be nice. Hell, I'll even take flames since I'm sure I'll get at least one with this thing.**


End file.
